


Smells just like the circus

by PennywiseTheDancingClown



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, Drooling, Every day we stray further from god, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame you guys and myself who love pennywise, IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO WRITE THIS, Licking, MAYBE YOU GET PREGNANT IDK, Mention of babies and pregnancy, Monster sex, No Plot/Plotless, Pennywise calls you a slut, Pennywise feeds reader, Pennywise is lit, Please read my stories, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennywiseTheDancingClown/pseuds/PennywiseTheDancingClown
Summary: Fear isn't the only thing that attracts Pennywise





	Smells just like the circus

**!!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!**

This is my first Pennywise x Reader fanfiction so please be seated for a whole lot of shit and more shit. Please keep all arms and legs within range of your device and enjoy the ride! 

Shit comments welcomed

Have a balloon <3 

* * *

 

**!!!THIS FANFICTION IS COMPLETE SHIT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

* * *

 

Your fingers tapped against the cold marble bench as you waited for your popcorn that was currently in the microwave to finish popping. You loved Friday night or 'Movie night' as you like to call it. A night where you could sit down all alone, watch a movie of your choosing and eat all the junk food you wanted. At last, the microwaved beeped and the popcorn was ready. In a quick attempted you took out the popcorn, holding it by the tips so it didn't burn you. Quickly you rushed to the living room and jumped on the soft couch as the movie started. Tipping the popcorn in the empty bowl on the coffee table you leaned back into your couch with ease.  

The room lingered with a mixture of welcoming smells such as hot dogs, popcorn, chicken chips and sweetened chocolate. Your (E/C) eyes fixed themselves on the images the TV showed. Volume turned up midway to allow decent audio to play through your speakers. 

Even though you paid close attention to the TV your mind wondered to the occasional creaking sounds that could be heard in the hallway. An unpleasant chill ran down your spine, creating the hairs on the back of your neck and arms stick up. Tilting your head from side to side you tried shrugging off this unwanted chill. As the feeling didn't go away you paused the movie and rose to your feet. The air felt oddly warm in some places as you walked across the room. 

A gentle banging, almost unhearable reached your ears. In a slow motion, you turned around and walked to the hallway. Your eyes darted quickly to the front door that was wide open. It gently banged against the wall as the wind blew against it. You could feel your heart quicken, not only was your front door open but a red balloon floated at the entrance. Quickly you slammed the door shut and locked it in a heartbeat. Breathing heavily you turned around on your heels sharply only to be greeted by a clown who instantly wrapped a gloved hand around your skinny throat. 

He smiled Diabolically, showing off his sharp glossy teeth. Your eyes widened in horror but no words left your cold lips. It was almost impossible to swallow as he gripped your throat tighter. The clown's yellow eyes sparked with amusement as his smile widened. "Fear," He grinned as his nostrils flared "Such a delicious, unique smell." He commented. But there was another delicious smell in the air. "Can you smell that?" He asked and loosened his grip on your throat. 

Quickly you ripped his hand from your throat and tried running past him, aiming to get to the kitchen to either get a weapon or call the police. But your attempt was futile as he grabbed you by the neck yet again and raised you off the ground with little effort. He began laughing, it was high pitched and annoying. 

"And what were you attempting?' He asked with a happy tone. Quite unusual. You raised your hands and clawed at his gloved hand, but it remained firm around your neck. 

"W-What do you want?" You groaned out as the lack of air was starting to turn your face red. 

The clown's distorted laugh pierced your ears yet again making you wince. 

As you thrashed in midair the clown turned his head to the living room where you were only moments ago. Grinning he walked to the living room with you still in his grasp. Upon entering, his yellow eyes graced over the room until stopping on the coffee table. His eyes focused on the popcorn, hot dogs and chocolate. Walking in the clown threw you on the couch with little care. 

"Humans taste nice, I bet you'd taste better if you ate something savory." He stated as he licked his red painted lips. Drool ran down his chin as he picked up a handful of salted butter popcorn and walked over to you. You backed away, pressing your back against the couch as far as you could go. He hunched in front of you, wicked grin still remaining on his face. "Eat it." He whispered. But you refused to take anything from him. 

"P-Please tell me what you want." You rasped out. He giggled making the sound of bells ring in your ears. 

"I want you to eat this." He stated and pushed his hand in front of your face. The light action caused some popcorn to fall onto your lap. Shaking your head you turned your head away from his hand. 

"W-Who are you." You asked as panic laced in with your words. 

"Oh, how rude! I'm Pennywise. The Dancing clown!" He giggled creating more jingling bell sounds. 

As you went to open your mouth to say something he shoved his fist into your mouth without warning. Widen eyes stared in horror in front as the clown removed his hand. 

"This room....it smells just like the circus. Popcorn, hotdogs, the sweet smell of chocolate and of course the fear." He groaned out in pleasure. "Now you'll taste like the circus." He smiled and collided his painted lips with yours. Without notice, he pushed his inhumanly long tongue into your mouth. Gathering the savory taste of popcorn and your own saliva he drew his tongue out and bit your bottom lip until it bled. 

 

**(This is fucking shit and plotless alright. I just wanted to write some sex scenes. But it's not like you came for the plot, you came for the clown cock you naughty naughty reader)**

 

You moaned in pleasure and pain as he bit, sucked and licked your bottom lip. Gathering your delicious blood. You raised your hands to push him away but you were lost in the surprising softness of his lips that your hands rested on his shoulders, not bothering to push him away. After a minute you pulled away from the kiss gasping for air. A trail of saliva still connected to both of your lips. He parted his lips and extended his tongue out, at an impossibly inhuman size, his strangely rough tongue lapped up any saliva and blood on your plump lips. 

As your mind came out from whatever daze it was in you gasped and backed away from him. "This is crazy! You can't just come into my house uninvited and kiss me!" You exclaimed in embarrassment. Watching your cheeks turn red Pennywise let out a dominant, dark growl. With such skillful movement, Pennywise ripped your shirt wide open. Tearing the buttons from where they were sowed. You gasped loudly at the sudden movement. The cold air nipped at your now open flesh. 

"I desire flesh. That tasty, tasty flesh of yours...I want." He sneered and leaned in closer to you. 

"This is rape." You stated as you felt Pennywise nuzzle into your neck. 

"I don't mind." He replied and let his tongue slither up your neck. 

"I do though. If you don't leave I'll scream so even the neighbors will hea-Ah!" You gasped in shock as Pennywise ripped your bra off with his teeth. Your pink nipples were exposed bare to him. Before you could reach to cover your chest Pennywise took your left nipple into your mouth and harshly sucked at it, as if milking it. 

"A-Ah Mmh please" You moaned out as you threw your head back in pure pleasure. Sucking more harshly, Pennywise began grinding your hardened nipple between his teeth gently. Making sure not to bite it off of you. "Ahhh shit." Groaning you could feel your pussy throb greedily. 

Pulling away from the now erect nipple, pennywise lowered himself further down your body leaving a trail of drool and bites. He was rough, you could tell he wasn't much of an expert when it came to things like this.  _Sexual things_ that is. 

He unbuckled your pants pulling them down along with your black panties you were now bare to him. Vulnerable in every way. This was absurd. A clown came in here like he owns the place and is now proceeding to fuck you? What a fucking night. 

Two gloved fingers rubbed your delicious cunt. Peering down at the clown you noticed the corners of his mouth began to drool more. 

' _Christ, how much drool does this guy have?'_  You thought but left the sentence unsaid. 

"Your cunt is so wet, so desperate..." 

Slowly, Pennywise watched as two gloved fingers entered your virgin cunt. 

"AH!" You moaned out loudly as you felt two fingers being pushed in and out of your tight warmth. You've never had anything invade you so pleasantly before. For some reason, you didn't bother escaping or pushing him away. It'd be futile anyway. 

You could feel his pace quicken as he tried going further in you. Maybe even trying to fit his fist in you. Though it'd have to wait for another day...if there was one. 

Taking his fingers out, Pennywise raised them to his face and licked your juices off it. Your cunt was like a waterfall now. Wet and desperate for anything to fill it up. 

"Tasty...So very tasty" He grinned, his gloved hands moving down to his pants. Quickly he took out his fat meaty cock. Hitching your breath, you stared shockingly at the enormous clown cock. it was close to eight or nine inches long and the thickness of your fist. There was no way that...Cock was going to fit in your tight cunt. 

"Please, you've had your fun." You pleaded to the evil clown. But he didn't care. 

"Your little cunt looks so Depraved. Let Pennywise satisfy it." He scoffed factiously. 

He alined the tip of his cock with your cunt, gently massaging it around your pretty cunt. 

"My little baby toy is ready to be fucked," Pennywise stated as his cock became wet with your juices. 

"P-Please Hurry." 

You were so turned on at this point you just wanted that fat clown cock inside you. 

In a single ferocious thrust, eight inches of clown cock was buried in your tight cunt. You opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out. Your cunt twitched with pain and pleasure. Pennywise started a slow rhythm closing his yellow eyes and gritting his teeth harshly. He rocked his hips in and out of the welcoming tight heat that was dripping wet. 

"Ahh shit." You moaned as your mind focused on Pennywise's cock that was sliding inside you. It reached your inner depths, filling every crease you had. He stretched you to the limits. 

Whimpers escaped your mouth as Pennywise grasped your hips and raised them off the couch. He held them in a firm grip. 

He started rocking his hips faster, pulling you down to his very base, his balls slapping against your ass loudly. You whimpers, moans and screamed merely turned him on more. 

"Needy bitch." He called as he opened his eyes to peer down at your slutty facial expressions. Your eyes were rolled back into your head while your mouth was open wide with the tongue sticking out. 

Both of you were now beginning to sweat as he began to fuck you harder. Through the tingling sensation, your wet filled up pussy offered your mind recognized a deep mistake you made. 

**_He wasn't wearing a condom_ **

Gasping as Pennywise pulled back like usual, you quickly moved away before he could push back in making him angrily snarl. You wanted to put some distance between the both of you but he crawled to you, in a predator like way. His cock bobbed as he crawled. It pulsed and glistened with your juices.

As he grabbed your hip again you tried pushing him away. "No please" you struggled. 

Pennywise growled deeply in a discontented manner. Your pussy throbbed with the lose of his cock but you needed to inform him of what he was doing wrong. 

"You can't fuck me. Please, you aren't wearing a condom." You panted out as the tip of his cock bobbed against your clit. 

"And why would I wear one?" He grunted in a low tone. He was wanting sex and you were asking stupid questions. Not good. 

"What if I get pregnant!?"

"Who cares." He stated and grabbed your hips ready to start fucking you again. 

"ME! I CARE!" You yelled at him. Angrily he bared his long teethed fangs at you. 

"You need to be taught a lesson girl...yes a very good one. You need some discipline." He frowned before returning back to your pussy.

Groaning you felt him push back into your cunt. This time he was harder and went in faster. 

What did you expect, honestly? He's a fucking monster like he'd care if he got you pregnant. 

He fucked you with such pace you thought you'd split in half. 

"Oh shit ha Ah mm." You moaned and screamed as he fucked your walls. 

Even he began to grunt every now and then. Signalling he was close to his release. 

Heat coiled in your stomach, slowly stretching down to your abused cunt. 

For some reason you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his thrusts got harder and deeper. Your hips bucked with his thrusts, bodies colliding in an even withering mess. Just a few more pounds of the deliciously fat cock and an orgasm tore from your cunt, rippling over your body. 

It took a minute, maybe two just to get over that orgasm. Finally, you fell panting frantically on the couch as you continued to be pounded by the clown who had yet to find his own release. But your spasming insides seem to push him closer to the edge. And finally as your tight, abused walls clamped nicely around his cock squeezed him he came, spilling all his clown cum into you. He continued to pound your cunt as he came, getting it as deep in you as he could. There was way too much that some slipped out of your cunt from the corners. 

Finally, he's thrust got slower until they came to a complete stop. Yet he remained nestled inside you still. 

"You're surely gonna get pregnant now." He gleamed as he removed his softening cock from your pussy. Cum dripped from your stretched clit causing it to stain the couch. "Your  _mine._ " He sneered and beant down to plant kisses along your stomach. 

"I'm too young to be having babies." You whined as you felt him kiss all the way up your body. 

"If you are able to reproduce that means you aren't too young. No-no-no." He laughed. "Your cunt worked wonders tonight." He breathed out deeply as his red nose rubbed against your neck. 

You remained silent as your mind now wondered what mess you just got yourself into. Quietly and unmoving you watched Pennywise tuck himself back into his pants. 

"I don't want to be one of those..men that leave right after sex but I really must go. Oh, so many children are waiting for me to devour their delicious flesh." He taunted as he rose to his feet. 

"Aren't you going to eat me?" You asked, slowly sitting up. 

"I have just in a _different_ way." He winked seductively causing your cheeks to redden. "I hope to see you soon my little slut. I'll be lurking around, just call out to me." He mused. You didn't bother to say anything as he left. 

As the front door clicked shut signaling he left, you slumped against the couch unhappily. Now you had more to worry about than just your life. You groaned as you gently rested a hand on your belly. Giving it a gentle rub you didn't bother moving for a good hour.  

* * *

  **The ride is now over. If you look to your top or bottom left there will be an exit button. Press that to go back and wish you never read this fanfiction.**

**I don't really know how well I did. Be gentle I'm not used to writing in this perspective.**

**Drop a review and tell me how shit I was xxx**


End file.
